In lens assemblies for microlithography applications, it can be desirable for the optical elements like filters, apertures, lenses, mirrors, prisms, to be positioned with high precision, such as, for example, in the nanometer range. In some instances, one or more optical elements can be replaceable elements (e.g., to adapt the imaging properties in different applications).